Casinos and other gaming service providers rely on new technologies to attract and retain players. Systems that can spark long-term player interest with additional features such as additional opportunities to win and innovative technical user interface features, can enhance the gaming service provider's ability to keep the player playing for multiple rounds.
This document describes a system that is directed to improving player retention as compared to existing blackjack gaming systems.